Gefangen
by Bella Lovett2605
Summary: Hermine gefangen im Haus der Blacks mit zwei gefährlichen und einer bewusstlosen Todesser/in. Kann das gut gehen?
1. Chapter 1

Hermine schob einen mottenzerfressenen Vorhang zur Seite, der ihr im Weg war. Sie hatte ein Schafzimmer betreten.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großes Himmelbett mit einem Nachttisch daneben, auf dem, soweit sie erkennen konnte, eine alte goldene Bürste mit einem Schlangenkopf am unteren Ende lag. Sie ging hinüber. Als sie die Bürste hochhob, schrie sie vor Schreck fast auf. Es stand etwas auf ihr geschrieben.

„Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks. Toujours pur!"

Darunter erkannte Hermine das Wappen der Familie. Sie stand also gerade im ehemaligen Haus der Blacks. ,Deshalb die ganzen Schlangen!´, dachte sie.

Sie blickte wieder auf die Bürste. Bei näherem Hinsehen entdeckte sie ein paar Haare. Sie zog eines heraus, hielt es vor ihr Gesicht und stellte fest, dass es blond, lang und glatt war.

Sie legte die Bürste zurück auf den kleinen Tisch. Sie schaute sich weiter im Zimmer um und entdeckte schließlich einen hölzernen Schrank, auf dem viele kleine Gegenstände lagen. Sie trat näher heran.

Ein paar Dosen standen da, außerdem eine einst schöne, nun aber zerfallene Lampe.

Hermines Blick jedoch wurde von etwas anderem angezogen.

Dort, rechts neben dem ganzen anderen Gerümpel, lag ein Buch, allem Anschein nach ein Fotoalbum. Sie nahm es ganz vorsichtig, aus Angst, es könnte vielleicht zerfallen.

Auf dem Buchdeckel stand in abblätternden goldenen Buchstaben: „Eigentum von Narzissa Druella Black" Und nun konnte sich Hermine wohl zusammenreimen: Sie stand hier im einstigen Zimmer der jetzigen Narzissa Malfoy.

Aber sollte sie es wagen? Einfach in ein fremdes Haus zu spazieren und Fotoalben zu durchforsten, war das nicht rechtswidrig?

„Du solltest verschwinden, bevor dich jemand sieht!", sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, eine andere jedoch zischte: „Ach was! Stell dich nicht so an! Wer sollte hier schon herkommen?"

„Ein kleines Mädchen, das alles durchforstet, nur als Beispiel!"

„Du bist so ein Weichei! Mach schon, Mädchen! Du bist doch auch neugierig!"

„Tu es nicht! Vielleicht liegt ein Fluch auf ihm!"

„Auf diesem muffigen alten Buch? Vergiss es! Nun mach schon!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Könnt ihr jetzt mal still sein?", fauchte Hermine und die Stimmen verstummten sofort.

„Das erste Zeichen des Wahnsinns, mit dem eigenen Kopf reden!", sagte eine hinterlistige Stimme aus einem leeren Bild an der Wand.

Hermine beachtete sie nicht. Mit zitternder Hand griff sie nach dem Buchdeckel und schlug ihn ganz langsam und bedächtig auf.

Auf der ersten Seite klebte ein vergilbtes altes Bild. Darauf sah sie drei junge Frauen. Das Mädchen links identifizierte Hermine als Narzissa selbst. Sie sah so ähnlich aus wie jetzt, mit schulterlangem, blonden Haar, nur dass sie lächelte. Sie hatte den Arm um das Mädchen rechts von ihr gelegt.

Hermine stockte der Atem. Das Mädchen rechts neben Narzissa war Bellatrix Black. Doch dieses Mädchen auf dem Foto sah ihrem älteren Selbst so unähnlich.

Das einzige, was gleich war, waren die glänzenden Haare, die der jüngeren Bellatrix in Locken wild ins Gesicht fielen, die funkelnden schwarzen Augen und die dünne, aber leicht muskulöse Körperstatur. Ansonsten war sie völlig anders.

Die junge Dame auf dem Bild lächelte freundlich und selbst ihre Augen sahen viel netter aus. Hermine blickte auf die Person ganz rechts.

Andromeda Black. Die Gryffindor hatte Tonks Mutter noch nie zuvor getroffen, doch auf diesem Bild sah sie sehr nett aus. Sie hatte hellbraune Haare und Augen, eine gerade Nase und ein paar wenige Sommersprossen, die ihrem Gesicht einen sommerlichen Ausdruck verliehen.

Sie war, wie auch ihre Schwestern, außergewöhnlich hübsch, auch wenn sie nicht so elegant wie Bellatrix oder Narzissa war. Erst jetzt las Hermine das, was jemand in kleiner Schrift über das Foto geschrieben hatte: „Schwesterherzen!".

Wie jedes andere Zauberfoto auch, bewegte sich dieses. Die drei Schwestern lachten miteinander und gelegentlich warf eine von ihnen ihr Haar zurück.

Hermine blätterte eine Seite weiter. Hier sah man ein ganzes Familienfoto der Blacks. Sie konnte Sirius Mutter sehen, die sie von dem Porträt am Grimmauldpatz kannte, und wieder die drei Schwestern.

Sirius war nicht dabei, was Hermine nicht wunderte, da dieser ja schon mit 16 Jahren von Zuhause weggelaufen und so alt wie Bellatrix war, welche auf dem Foto eher wie 18 oder 19 wirkte. Doch da war ein junger Mann, der die gleichen hellbraunen Augen wie Sirius hatte.

Es musste sein verstorbener Bruder Regulus sein.

Und ja, bei näherem Hinsehen sah man den eleganten Schriftzug unter dem Foto, der lautete:

„von links: Mutter, Vater, ich, Bella, Andra, Tante Walburga, Onkel Orion, Regulus + Tante Elladora"

,Es fehlt: Sirius´, fügte Hermine in Gedanken hinzu. Sie blätterte ein paar Seiten weiter.

Überall Bilder von Familienfesten, Geburtstagen und anderen Feiern. Hermine fiel auf, dass Andromeda immer weniger zu finden war und nur sehr selten mit ihrer großen Schwester Bellatrix wie auf dem ersten Foto.

Eine Seite mit nur zwei Bildern stach Hermine besonders ins Auge. Die beiden Fotos waren Hochzeitsbilder von Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange. Auf die restliche Seite hatte jemand vermutlich Narzissa selbst, unzählige rote Herzen gemalt.

Obwohl Lucius und Narzissa lächelten, sahen die frisch getrauten Lestranges sehr viel glücklicher aus. Sie küssten sich, lachten, sahen sich die ganze Zeit unentwegt an, während die beiden Malfoys nur dastanden, sich nicht ansahen und milde lächelten. Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

Sie war verwirrt. Wenn sie an Bellatrix dachte, dann auch immer an Hau-drauf und Crucio, doch auf diesem Foto sah sie so aus, als könnte sie, ja, als WÜRDE sie ihren Mann tatsächlich lieben!

Für die Gryffindor war das unverständlich und sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da sah.

Die skrupellose und fast wahnsinnige Dunkelhaarige, die so viele Familien zerstört hatte, sollte LIEBEN können? Hermine betrachtete das Bild genauer.

Bellatrix trug ein wunderschönes trägerloses Kleid, das aus schlichter roter Seide bestand und bis zum Boden reichte. Rodolphus Lestrange trug einen eleganten schwarzen Anzug mit einer ebenfalls schwarzen Fliege.

Hermine hatte den Ehemann von Bellatrix noch nie zuvor gesehen, doch sie fand sofort, dass er sehr gutaussehend war. Von großer und leicht muskulöser Statur passte ihm der Anzug wie angegossen. Er hatte dunkle Haare wie seine Frau, die er mit seinen braunen freundlichen Augen liebevoll ansah.

Hermine schlug eine Seite um. Sie war auf der letzten angelangt. Hier klebte nur ein Foto.

„Also wirklich, Schlammblut, einfach in fremde Häuser spazieren und Fotoalben durchforsten! Machen das deine dreckigen Muggeleltern etwa auch so?" Hermine wirbelte herum. Vor ihr stand, hinterlistig lächelnd und feixend:

Bellatrix Lestrange...


	2. Chapter 2

„Was ist, hast du dir vor lauter Angst etwa auf die Zunge gebissen?", rief die Dunkelhaarige spöttisch und trat einen Schritt auf Hermine zu, welche sogleich zurückwich.

„Bellatrix..", stieß sie mit bleichem Gesicht hervor.

„Wow, gute Leistung für einen dreckigen Muggel wie dich! Na, dann zeig doch mal her, was du da Schönes gefunden hast!"

Die Schwarzhaarige wollte nach dem Fotoalbum greifen, doch Hermine war darauf vorbereitet, riss das Buch an sich und stolperte noch weiter nach hinten, bis sie die kalte Wand an ihrem Rücken spüren konnte.

Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste sie, dass es Bellatrix in Rage versetzen würde, wenn sie wüsste, was Hermine da in der Hand hielt.

„Na schön, dann muss ich´s mir eben selbst holen!", rief die Todesserin, zog ihren Zauberstab und wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, als plötzlich-

PENG!

Hermine verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf den schmutzigen Boden, das Fotoalbum unter sich begraben.

Sie vernahm noch ein lautes und schmerzhaftes Stöhnen und dann- nichts mehr.

War sie tot? Oder hatte sie durch diesen undefinierbaren Knall lediglich einen Gehörsturz erlitten?

Sie hoffte auf Letzteres und hob den Kopf, es herauszufinden.

Nein, tot war sie nicht, sie lag noch immer auf dem staubigen Teppich in der Villa der Blacks.

Einen Meter von ihr entfernt lag Bellatrix regungslos auf dem Rücken; die Augen geschlossen, den Zauberstab locker in der Hand haltend.

Hermine hatte sich bei ihrem Sturz nichts getan, stand also leise und vorsichtig auf.

Sie ging langsam auf die am Boden liegende Schwarzhaarige zu und ließ sie dabei nicht aus den Augen, aus Angst, sie könnte plötzlich erwachen.

Als sie nur noch zehn Zentimeter vor Bellatrix stand, hielt Hermine inne.

Sie wartete ein paar Sekunden- und streckte dann die Hand aus.

Nur noch zwanzig Zentimeter -15-10-5-4-3- und ,Zack!` hatte Hermine den Zauberstab der Todesserin ergriffen, stolperte ein paar Meter zurück und richtete ihn auf seine Besitzerin.

Nichts geschah.

,Ist SIE vielleicht tot?´, fragte sich Hermine im Stillen und ging wieder einige Schritte vorwärts.

Nein, bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte man erkennen, dass sich Bellatrix` üppige Brust ruhig und gemächlich hob und senkte.

Sie war wohl nicht zum Zaubern gekommen und wie Hermine überrascht worden.

Was war also dieser Knall gewesen, der sie selbst und die vor allem Todesserin dermaßen außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte?

Getötet hatte es sie beide nicht, doch Hermine spürte, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte, irgendetwas hatte sich mit diesem Geräusch getan, verändert… Und dann dämmerte es ihr.

Sie trat an das große Fenster heran und blickte hinaus.

Es regnete. Natürlich!

Wieso war es ihr nicht gleich aufgefallen!

Hermine konnte den Regen nicht hören.

Bevor sie hingefallen, oder eben, bevor dieser seltsame Knall ertönt war, hatte sie das hören können, was sich draußen abgespielt hatte; den Regen, ab und an mal einen Donner.

Und nun- nichts mehr!

Doch, was ja gerade das Seltsame war, taub war sie auch nicht.

Das war ihr klar geworden, als sie sich Bellatrix` Zauberstab geschnappt und sich vergewissert hatte, dass die Todesserin noch am Leben war; ihre eigenen Schritte und, wenn sie genau hinhörte, das leise Ein- und Ausatmen der am Boden Liegenden konnte sie vernehmen, doch alle Sachen, die sich draußen abspielten, nicht.

Auch war ihr, als könnte sie durch das Fenster wie durch einen Schleier.

Die Welt da draußen schien ihr so unwirklich und fremd, als wäre sie schon immer hier drin gewesen und für einen Augenblick bekam Hermine Panik; sie fühlte sich eingesperrt, von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten, so als wüsste sie, dass sie für immer hier bleiben müsste.

Die Bäume vor dem Haus waren noch grauer, als zu dieser Jahreszeit sowieso schon und alles da draußen war ein wenig verschwommen.

Hermine setzte sich auf das riesige Himmelbett und schaute auf Bellatrix, die noch immer am Boden lag, gerade so, als würde sie schlafen.

Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Versuchen, von hier zu verschwinden, bevor die Todesserin aufwachte? Sie einfach hier liegen lassen und ihrem Schicksal übergeben?

Nein, das würde Hermine nicht tun können, ohne sich vorher zu vergewissern, dass es ihr gut ging.

,Andererseits ist sie eine Mörderin…`, dachte sie sich, doch das half nichts.

Hermine ging auf die Todesserin zu und beobachtete sie.

So, wie sie da auf dem Boden lag, friedlich, ruhig und schön, vergaß Hermine für einen Moment, dass sie hier eine der gefürchtetsten Menschen der gegenwärtigen Zauberwelt vor sich liegen hatte und Bellatrix tat ihr leid.

Sie sah hilf- und kraftlos aus; als würde sie keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun können.

Hermine seufzte. Und plötzlich hörte sie etwas.

Hatte da nicht jemand Bellatrix` Namen gerufen?

Sie wurde starr vor Angst und lauschte angestrengt.

Sekunden vergingen, Sekunden, die Hermine, nicht einen Finger rührend, endlos lang vorkamen.

Wenn außer Bellatrix noch andere Todesser im Haus waren und eine MUGGELSTAEMMIGE vorfinden würden, würde sie geliefert sein.

Noch ehe Hermine auch nur einen halbwegs sinnvollen, was als nächstes zu tun sein würde, zu Ende führen konnte wurde die Tür aufgerissen.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermine schrie, sprang von Bellatrix weg und stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts in dem panischen Gedanken, dass jetzt wohl alles aus sein würde.

Doch der Mann, der da in der Tür stand, schien sich nicht im Geringsten für sie zu interessieren.

Als er Bellatrix auf dem Boden sah, hastete er auf sie zu, kniete sich neben sie, nahm ihre Hand und rief aufgebracht: „Bella! Was ist passiert?"

Die Frage sollte wohl an Hermine gerichtet sein denn er schaute jetzt sie an.

„Sie sind Rodolphus Lestrange!", rief Hermine von der Schönheit dieses Mannes regelrecht überwältigt.

Sie erkannte ihn von dem Hochzeitsbild wieder, das sie vor nur wenigen Minuten betrachtet hatte und glaubte, noch nie vorher in ihrem Lebe einen so gutaussehenden Mann gesehen zu haben.

„Ich frage dich noch einmal", sagte er nun, stand auf, ging ein paar Schritte auf die Gryffindor zu und stand nun direkt vor ihr.

„Was ist mit meiner Frau geschehen?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich das nicht so genau; es hat einen lauten Knall gegeben und wir haben beide das Gleichgewicht verloren und als ich aufgestanden bin, lag ihre Frau sowie jetzt da.", sagte Hermine vorsichtig, die ebenfalls besorgt auf Bellatrix blickte.

„Ein lauter Knall sagst du, Mädchen?"

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Ein lauter Knall…ein lauter-oh nein! Bitte nicht! Sag nicht, dass-"

Rodolphus Lestrange stürzte auf das Fenster zu, aus dem Hermine bereits geschaut hatte und versuchte, es zu öffnen.

Es ging nicht und er zog fester daran.

Dann drehte er sich um, schwer atmend, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und rutschte die Wand hinunter, bis er auf dem Boden saß.

„Das heißt...", sagte er leise und blickte abwechselnd Hermine und seine Frau an.

„Das heißt…Verdammt!"

„Was heißt das, Mr. Lestrange?"

Hermine war inzwischen die Ruhe selbst, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, wieso; sie war mit zwei der gefürchtetsten und mächtigsten Todesser überhaupt in einem Raum und zwar ganz allein.

Nun ja, die Tatsache, dass die eine Todesserin bewusstlos und der zweite scheinbar unbewaffnet war, machte die Situation um ein Vielfaches ungefährlicher und Hermine fühlte sich wohl deswegen so sicher und gänzlich geschützt.

„Das ist jetzt erst mal unwichtig!" Rodolphus Lestrange stand auf, lief auf Bellatrix zu, nahm sie sanft hoch und trug sie auf das Himmelbett zu.

Unterdessen zuckte Hermine plötzlich zusammen.

,Was tue ich hier eigentlich? Ich muss hier wegkommen!´, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie schnappte sich ihren und Bellatrix' Zauberstab, das Fotoalbum und ihre Tasche und machte einen Satz zur Tür.

Während sie die riesige Treppe in den Salon hinunter spurtete, hörte sie Rodolphus Lestrange noch rufen: „Das kannst du vergessen, Mädchen! Wenn es das ist,was ich denke, kommst du hier so schnell nicht mehr heraus!"

Und tatsächlich.

Sie rüttelte und zog an der großen Eingangstür der Villa-doch es tat sich nichts.

Sie versuchte es wieder und wieder, doch nichts geschah.

Nach ein paar Minuten vernahm sie wieder Mr. Lestranges verzweifelnde Stimme.

„Kind!"

Hermine wirbelte herum und schaute zu ihm herauf auf die oberste Stufe.

„Vergiss es einfach das funktioniert nicht. Ich kann dir sowieso nichts tun; zum einen habe ich keinen Zauberstab und zum anderen gibt es hier sowieso keine Magie mehr. Probier es doch einfach aus, du kleine Diebin!"

Er deutete schmunzelnd auf den Zauberstab seiner Frau.

Hermine erhob ihn und sagte laut „Lumos!", doch nichts passierte.

Bellatrix' Mann hatte nicht gelogen, er konnte ihr hier nichts tun.

Jedenfalls nichts, was mit Magie zu tun hatte, was nur ein schwacher Trost war.

„Nun guck nicht so, das bringt uns alle nicht weiter."

Er stieg langsam die Treppe hinab und als er unten angekommen war, ging er direkt auf Hermine zu, die nicht zurückwich; sie hatte, so absurd das auch war, von Anfang an Sympathie für diesen Mann entwickelt.

Er nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand, doch es fühlte sich kein bisschen grob an; sie spürte, er wollte sie lediglich näher ansehen.

Er runzelte die Stirn, nahm seine Hand herunter und sagte nachdenklich: „Hermine Granger, nicht wahr?"

Hermine staunte nicht schlecht.

„Woher wissen sie DAS denn?"

„Ich habe viel von dir gehört.", antwortete der Todesser seufzend und stieg auch schon wieder die Treppen hinauf.

Oben angelangt, drehte er sich um und sagte lächelnd: „Na los, ich möchte dir doch noch zeigen, wer außer uns noch so hier ist!"

Hermine hastete ihm nach und trat direkt nach ihm in das Zimmer, in dem das Himmelbett mit Bellatrix darin stand.

„Du willst mich auf den Arm nehmen, Rod!", ließ eine Stimme aus einer Ecke des Zimmers verlauten.

Mr. Lestrange rief ein wenig amüsiert: „Hermine, darf ich dir deinen Mitbewohner für die nächste Zeit vorstellen?"

Hermine glaubte, die Stimme erkannt zu haben.

Sie wirbelte herum.

Und tatsächlich...


End file.
